Love Life and Plungers
by Filly
Summary: The story of a young Australian girl and her Young orphaned cousin, and their journey into newsiedom


  
Love, life, and Plungers.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Abigail sat on the hard bed, that was know her's and looked around the dank orphanage. Her mother and father's butler came in with her suitcase moments later. He looked worriedly at his young mistress, "will u be alright here? I could try to find your father's brother again, and until then you could stay with me?"  
  
Abigail smiled slightly, "Yes and where exactly would you get the money to look after me. You know that you don't make enough to keep anyone but yourself alive. Trust me I'll be fine here until my uncle is found really, Kramer." Abigail said not adding that he was getting on in age and looking after a 10 year old girl wasn't going to do him any good.  
  
With that Kramer nodded and left the room slowly as if waiting for Abigail to tell him to stop and take her away with him. But not a word was uttered from Abigail's mouth until he reached the door. "wait .... You can't leave without saying goodbye" Abigail said with a single tear slowly falling down her face. "of course not" he turned around and she ran into his arms.   
  
The special momet was soon destroyed when a very frail old man came walking by with what looked to be his nephew. The young man pulled Kramer from Abigail's reach and said "alright enough of this you probably won't see each other again so just say good bye and you can get out of here and let her settle in with me." the young man said emphatzing on the word ME.   
  
Kramer didn't like this man the way he dressed or the way he talked. So he leaned over and asked once more if Abigail was sure if she wanted to stay. She nodded in return. After one last hug Kramer was reefed from Abigail's arms and dragged to the door.   
  
Abigail looked at the young man who was now blocking the door way Abigail looked at him and he looked backwards down the hallway. He started to push Abigail back into the room. and then he turned and locked the door. Abigail didn't know what to do so she turned and ran to the window in some effort to open it . But he had thought one step ahead of her and pulled her from the window kicking and screaming.  
  
Abigail awoke her whole body aching. She couldn't remember anything her mind was wuzzy and she didn't know where she was. She got up and slowly got dressed from one of her suitcases, and then when she was doing up the final button's, everything flashed through her head.   
  
Abigail ran frantically to the window only to find that they were shut tight and there was bars across the windows. Abgail frowned, the window's of her room last night hadn't had bar, she looked around the room, and realeased that she was in another room.  
  
Abigail sat down and tried to collect her thoughts. She was stuck in here, there was no way out. She had to get out. Suddenly a gruff voice whispered, "Don't even t'ink 'bout it. You can't get away, and if yer try d'en you just get in more trouble."  
  
Abigail turned to look at a pretty blond girl, with hard brown eye's and a rough appearance. "What do you mean?" Abigail whimpered softly, "Cleveland will hurt yer more if yer try anyt'ing. So if yer stay out of trouble you are most likely safe from 'im, someone else will get it not you."   
  
"I'm Avery Elisabeth Clements, everyone call me Birdy. What's yer name?" Birdy asked. "I'm...I'm Abigail Lohr." Birdy grinned suddenly, "Ohh yeah are you the goil who's parents died in d'at car accident? D'at was in all de papes." Birdy. "Yes that was my mummy and daddy." Abigail said quitely, tears streaming down her cheeks. Birdy looked uncomfortable, "Ohhh don't worry it's a'right. Look stick wit me and you'll be okay alright." Birdy said deciding to take Abigail under her wing.  
  
As the months passed, Abigail and Birdy grew really close. Abigail learnt from Birdy how to hide her feeling's and emotions under a cold stare and the more time she spent with Birdy the less run in she had with Cleveland. Birdy in turn although she was 4 years older then Abigail learnt all about the world and history and life in the wealthy part of town.  
  
One cold november morning, Birdy shook Caddy awake. "They are bringing in another one, look out the window." Birdy said with her cold emotionaless expression telling her that Cleveland had got to her last night.   
  
Abigail got up and looked out the window. There was a burnette girl that looked about her age, kicking and screaming at the police officer that was dragging her in. Cleveland hurried out the door of the orhanage and the police office practically threw the girl at him.  
  
"I wonder what she in for?" Birdy asked distantly. The girl didn't stop kicking and screaming when she was handed over to Cleveland. The 2 girls turned away from the window and got dressed quickly.   
  
Moment's later Frank, looking older and weaker by the day, came in and put the girl's small carry all on the floor in their room. "Frank is that a new girl we saw out there?" Abigail asked. The old man looked saddened and nodded. All the girls in the room new that if he had been stronger Frank would have tried to stop his nephew but he felt helpless and old.  
  
Abigail looked at Birdy, "Is...Is...Cleveland going to...." Abigail trailed off. Birdy nodded quickly and turned back to the book she had started reading. "Aren't you.......shouldn't we help her?" Abigail asked croakly remembering how she had felt.  
  
Birdy stared at her in surprise, "Forget 'bout it Abby, it'll just get yer in trouble." Birdy said going back once again to her book. Abigail stared at her best friend, "But if we stood up to him now maybe..." "Maybe we would just get in ter more trouble." Birdy finished for her.  
  
Abigail frowned, she wasn't sure what she was going to do. Suddenly she heard a scream from Clevelands room, and she rushed out of the door. Birdy looked up and cursed before chasing after her. Abigail burst into Clevelands room, and saw the girl throw a punch at Cleveland and she fleetingly noticed that Cleveland had a cut lip and a bruised eye.  
  
"Come with us." Abigail shouted to the new girl. The girl spun around her long brown hair that was highlighted with red flicked into Cleveland's face. The girl ran from the room after kicking Cleveland in his shins.  
  
Birdy sighed and ran in and kicked Cleveland while he was down as Abigail led the other girl into their room. Both girl's ran in and moment's later Birdy followed, once Birdy was inside, all 3 girls slammed the door.  
  
The other girl's got up from wherever it was they were and looked stunned at the 3 girls. Abigail, slowly turned to look at Birdy shamefaced yet defiant. "I'm sorry Birdy but I couldn't let....." Abigail trailed off as Birdy sunk to the ground laughing.  
  
"Did yer see d'e look on Clevelands face when she hit 'im." Birdy laughed loudly and started Abigail laughing as well. The other girl's looked at them strangely wondering what had happened. The new girl looked around and then ran to the window. She saw Cleveland storm out of the orhange in his cloak before quickly hopping in a waiting carriage and heading through the front gates.  
  
The girl turned and looked at the other 2 girls that had helped her. "Thank you both. That dirty dingo has left so now is my chance to leave."  
  
Abigail stood up and shook her head quickly, "No you can't. He will find you and you will be punished." The girl looked, desperately as she added, "But my brother is waiting for me. I have to get to him."   
  
Birdy looked at Abigail and she stood up and walked over to the girl grabbing her roughly by the arm's, "We risked getting, in strife fer yer and yer still wanna leave. Look forget 'bout your brudder. Yer were lucky d'at yer knew how ter fight or ya would 'ave tasted Clevelands form of justice just now. By der way where did yer learn ter fight like d'at?" Birdy asked admiringly.  
  
The girl shrugged, "spent some time on a sailing ship when me and my brother came over here from Australia. Then no sooner do we get here then some cobber come's along and say's that I'm to young to be on the streets and brings me here."   
  
Abigail frowned so that was why she had an accent, "Why did you come here from Australia?"  
  
"I have an aunt and uncle here. After my mother died they said that they would take us in. Do you think you might know them?"  
  
"Well Birdy prolly would she know's almost everyone around here." Abigail said looking at Birdy.  
  
"Their name was Lohr. I think they were rich." The girl added in after thought.  
  
"Lohr? That's my name. You sure it wasn't something else?" Abigail said unconcernedly.  
  
"No it was Courtney and Micheal Lohr," the girl said firmly.  
  
"That......That was my parent's names. You said that they were your Uncle and Aunt's didn't you? Was your Uncle your Father's brother?" Abigail said unsteadily.  
  
"Yeah me father had a younger brother called Micheal and he moved to America when he meet his future wife, she was American you see. Why do you ask anyway?" The girl asked.  
  
"I......I think that we are cousin's. Is your name Phyllis? Do you have a brother Benjamin? Was your mother's maiden name Ingles?" Abigail fired the question's at the girl.  
  
"Yeah my names Pyhllis but not by choice. My brother is Benjamin and my mother was an Ingle. How do you know all this?" Phyllis asked.  
  
"I'm your cousin Abigail. My father used to speak of you and your father all the time." Abigail said still reeling from the shock.  
  
Phyllis looked disbelievingly at Abigail, "You expect me to believe that you are my cousin, who just happens to live in the same place I end up. Where are your parents, don't tell me they own the joint right?" Phyllis asked sarcastically.  
  
"No d'ere dead alright, leave 'er alone, if she say's d'at your her cousin your her cousin." Birdy said threateningly.  
  
"Alright alright she's my cousin. What a cheery family reunion, but I ain't gonna be here long, me brother is coming to get me out. He will be suspicious by now."   
  
"Well ain't she d'e cheery one." Birdy said to the rest of the group and laughed.  
  
"Awww what would you know about me. Since you all are about as useful as tit's on a bull, I'll just get myself free." Phyllis added. She felt so alone. She had never been seperated from Bingles, like this before, without him knowing where she was, she was scared, but she wasn't going to let the other's know.  
  
Phyllis grabbed her bag holding it tightly, then she realiazed that she didn't know where her bed was. Not that she would ask any of the girls. She would just have to find it herself. Phyllis looked up and her gaze clashed momentarily with Abigail's.  
  
Phyllis had to admit however begrudingly that she was almost the spitting image of her father. Phyllis noticed Abigail nod towards a bed near the window. Phyllis frowned and walked over to the bed and sat down gingerly.  
  
Phyllis had to think of a way to get out of this place, and she would have to do it alone. Phyllis lay down on the bed curled in a little ball hugging her bag tightly. slowly Phyllis opened the bag and pulled out a picture of her father, his brother, phyllis's mother and Abigail's supposed mother.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Phyllis fell asleep holding the picture tightly in her hand. When Phyllis awoke she realized instantly that the picture was gone. She jumped out of bed not realizing that she had dozed off, for a moment. She looked frantically around the room and her eye's fell on the bed next to her's and the pale girl holding the photo she had been looking so frantically for.  
  
Abigail didn't look up but just said staring intently at the picture, "I never saw them looking as happy as they did here. Mummy looked so beautiful and daddy so handsome. You know my daddy worshipped your father. His older brother, everyone loved him espically daddy, he would tell me. Your dad could play cricket and rugby like a expert yet he always chose my daddy on his team when he couldn't play at all." Abigail said lost in her own mind.  
  
Phyllis sat down on her bed across from Abigail and listened to her talk of her father with such love and tender joy. "You really are my cousin aren't you?" Phyllis asked softly. Abigail nodded and kept staring at the picture.  
  
Both girl sat in silence for a few moments. Phyllis looking at Abigail and Abigail looking at the photo. Finally Abigail shook herself out of her daze and smiled slightly handing the picture back to Phyllis. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to look at it so long, It's just that I don't have any pictures of my parents. We just never seemed to think it was nessacary. I guess I just thought that they'd be around forever."  
  
Phyllis placed the photo back in to her bag gently, also checking to make she her mothers silver bracelet was safe, before carefully before turning back to Abigail. "You really miss them hmmmm? How long ago did they..............die?" Phyllis asked gently.  
  
"About 4 months 2 weeks and 4 days ago. They died in a train crash. They had gone away on a holiday and were on their way home when it happened. I don't know much about it." Abigail said softly. "You said you were here with your brother, what happened to your parents?"  
  
"My mother died a year ago. There was some problems at home so we left, Ben had got work on a sailing ship. He managed to get me on board as well. After a few days at sea, I started to cook the meals, because well because Hans couldn't cook at all he was the ship's look-out and the only one who could spare the time to cook.   
  
"So I started cooking all the meals and the crew loved them. When we found out that the captain was docking here, we remember your parents lived here so we decided to try and find them. So the captain paid us for our work and said we could stay on the ship until they left. That was yesterday. Ben and I went out today to try and find your parents and that's when that cobber found me and dragged me in here." Phyllis explained quickly.  
  
Abigail frowned, "where was your father in all of this? You never mentioned him." Abigail said worriedly. Phyllis grunted out, "I don't know where he is. When I was 2 he left with the school teacher. News came that he was dead but I'm not sure."  
  
Abigail looked down at the ground, "Ohhh I'm sorry. But at least that explains why no-one could find him after my parents died. Looks like I'm going to have to stay here with Cleveland." Abigail shuddered.  
  
"If you stand up to him, he will back down. I know his type. They are cowards, at least that's what Ben say's." Phyllis said wrapping herself up into a little ball. Abigail looked at her newly found cousin curiously, "You said there was trouble were you used to live. What kind of trouble?"  
  
Phyllis looked at Abigail and smiled humorlessly, "It had to do with the man that was looking after me while mum was sick. It's a long story you sure you want to hear it?" Abigail was intrigued now so she nodded quickly. "Go on."  
  
"I remember Ben and I walking into the court house in Australia. I walked up the isle and sat in the witness box I was so worried. Ben stood in the bellow's with, Mr Branaham, he was a large cruel looking man and he was standing in the bellow's across from Ben.   
  
"I heard Mrs Jones say she is pale, wisp of a girl. She is so thin only half the size of her former self. The girl is 10 years old yet she is so pale and thin that she doesn't look a day over 16 I ignored her and looked at Ben almost in tears as the counsellers asked me complicated question's. It did not take long at all for both lawyers to finishes their interragation, and dismiss me the first witness of the day from the court room to wait outside, for the judge to come to a verdict.  
  
"Ben walked out of the courthouse at midday and hugged me as I hugged him tightly back. Did you win Ben? I asked him he looked like he was 18 years old rather then 14, you see that was why he had managed to get the court to have a custody hearing for the custody of me.  
  
"I don't know poppet, even though they think I'm 18 they still thing it's slightly young to be looking after you by myself. I have this bad feeling in my stomach that he is going to win. But don't worry I have a plan. We have to act now though because they have a 2 hour reccess to think the matter over. He told me  
  
"I looked at Mr Branaham as he walked out of the courthouse with his 2 children, I don't want to live with him, please don't make me Benny I'll do what ever you say. I pleaded teary eye'd.  
  
"Ben looked at me hugging me tightier. I knew he still felt responsible for what had happend to me, but he spoke quitely when he told me, "I promise you won't have to go anywhere near him if you do exactly what I say. We are going to go home and pack our clothes then go on down to the dock's alright? Don't ask why just do it poppet." I nodded and walked home with Ben.  
  
"Just then my mind wandered to my time spent with Cody Branaham. I have a habit of doing that. He had been cruel from the start, but I couldn't do anything with ma sick and my father gone. Ma said she needed Benjamin to look after her but she didn't want me to be an added burden on Ben's shoulders, not that she would tell me that but I just knew. So when Mr Branaham had offered to look after me she jumped at the chance and packed me off to the property a mile or so down the lane.  
  
"I had been happy at the time I liked Mr Branaham's kids and the man himself was always nice and polite. But things changed straight away. It was almost straight after I had unpacked my clothes, Mr Branaham ordered me to tutor his children in pyshics and chemisty. I was only10 year old so I had no idea how to teach his children of 14 and 13 when I hadn't even finished school, after the 2nd grade, and I told him so.  
  
"I was called insolent and punished by being beaten badly with the his belt and then sent to the closet and locked in there for 2 days. The abuse continued over the next year My mother was getting sicker and sicker and needing more and more help from Ben.   
  
"One day Mr Branaham had tried to force himself on me, I couldn't take abuse any longer and managed to free myself from Mr Branaham's overtures and ran from the house. I screamed over and over again for Ben as Mr Branaham chased me down when he reached me I was near the woods, I knew that if I had made it into the wood's he wouldn't have been able to catch me," Phyllis said feircely, "but I had no such luck and Mr Branaham caught me by the flying pelt of me hair.  
  
"Mr Branaham had recently gotten a new belt with a large ornery buckle on it. As he layed into me the buckle sliced my skin leaving large welt's. The buckle was like a stamp leaving it's impression on my soft skin over and over again, it was the worst beating I had ever had and I screamed in pain.  
  
"Then Mr Branaham was spent he picked me up and threw me repeatedly into a tree. Lucky I fainted the second time so the pain wasn't felt and my body moved looser and conformed to the tree more causing less damage to the already brusied skin and my fragile bones."  
  
Phyllis shudder in rembrance, thanking god that Benjamin had heard her screams and came and rescued her.   
  
Abigail gaped at Phyllis, "Ohh my lord how did you survive it." She said thinking of Cleveland. "I just took it a day at a time, and I had my brother to look out for as well. We are really close now that our ma is dead. Just like Birdy and you probably. You both seem really close."  
  
"We are. She looked after me, after I got here. She is my best friend." Abigail said softly. Phyllis felt a slightly pang of jealousy. She had never had a best friend, she was just reliazing how much she might like one.  
  
Two days past before Bingles arrived at the orphange with the captain. "Abby, Birdy that's my brother. Right there." Phyllis said calling the girls over to the window, it was one of their rare day's off and it seemed, the day Phyllis had been waiting for.   
  
Birdy looked out the window at the good looking blond boy smiling slightly, "He's real nice looking, Phyllis. "Ey I just taught if yer git out, go ter New Yoirk, I 'ave friends d'ere d'ey'll look after yer both."  
  
Phyllis looked shocked, "No No you are both coming with me, right? The captain will take you with us. I promise." Phyllis added. She had just meet the 2 girls but she already felt like they were her sisters.  
  
"It won't work Phyl, Cleveland will try desperately not to let go of you but if he does, there is no way he will let go of both of us." Abigail said despairingly.  
  
"But...." just then Ben walked into the room and opened his arms to Phyllis and she ran into them. "Ohhhhhh Ben I missed you. I was so scared and alone." Phyllis muttered into his chest.  
  
"I know poppet, but I'm here know, and the Captain managed to bribe the owner enough to let you go with us." Ben said hugging his precious little sister tightly. "You should have known that I would come for you." Bingles said.  
  
Phyllis grabbed hold of his shirt suddenly, "Ben I have to introduce you to some people." Ben wasn't sure wheather it was a good idea for Phyllis to become so attached to people she probably wouldn't see again.  
  
"This is Abigail she is our cousin amazing isn't it. Then this is Birdy, she is Abby's best friend. I promised them they could come with us, can they? Please don't say no please after all Abby is our cousin and Birdy is almost our cousin to." Phyllis pleaded.  
  
Ben frowned, "I don't know how we can Poppet. I told you the Captain had to bribe the owner to take a little walk for 5 minutes." Ben said still reeling from the shock of finding out that he had a cousin.  
  
"Wait did you say for a walk? That mean that he won't be here so they can come with us." Phyllis said happily. "Okay girls quickly get your stuff your leaving......." Ben interrupted Phyllis, "Poppet there is someone else here though some old man and he is going to stop anyone else leaving, the owner told him to."  
  
"D'at's Frank Ise sure 'e'd let us go. 'E's our friend." Birdy said excitedly. Bingles looked at the 3 girls before sighing and nodding, "Alright u 2 can come. But make it quick please." Bingles said grabbing all 3 of the girls bag's in one hand and hurried down the stairs.   
  
Phyllis, Abby, and Birdy, quickly said their goodbye's and hurried down the stairs. The girls looked worriedly at Frank, not sure wheather he would risk going against Cleveland. The old man smiled shakily and whispered, "This is for all the time's I couldn't help you. Hurry before he come's back, be good girls." Frank smiled tearily.  
  
The 3 girls' said their thanks to Frank and hurried out the door into the captian's waiting Carriage. Once inside, Phyllis was ingulfed in a huge hug from both Birdy and Abby. Birdy said roughly, "T'ank yer alright kid." Abby smiled and whispered to Phyllis, "Thank you cousin." Phyllis smiled at Abby and hugged her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
4 YEARS LATER.  
  
Phyllis, looked around the large city, people jostled to and fro, each selling their ware's and goods. She put her hand into her pocket, clenching her 20 dollar's tightly in her fist. The Captain had come to see them, 2 day's ago, and given them 20 dollar's each to survive until he next came back to New York.  
  
Ben was looking around for food, and Phyllis was looking around the city for a place to stay. Ben came up behind her and pointed to a resturant called Tibby's. Phyllis nodded and grabbed Ben's hand as he led them to the resturant.  
  
Once inside Phyllis and Ben made their way to a corner table near the window. They ordered a small meal to share and, ate quickly and ravenously. When they had finished, the payed their tab and walked back out of the resturant just in time to see, a small boy, who couldn't be a day over 5 running from 2 larger boy's. The little boy, stumbled and fell over a cobblestone, and the larger boy's stood over him laughing menacingly and one boy produced a pair of silver knuckles. Phyllis grabbed, Ben's sleeve, he nodded and walked over to the pair of boys, and said gruffily in his deep voice, "I think you 2 had better leave the kid alone."  
  
The 2 boy's looked up and sneered, "d'is shrimp stole some't'ing from us an' we is gonna get it back. Right Morris." Morris just rolled his eye's and stared steely at Ben. Phyllis cautiously approached, the little boy, and helped him to sit up when she heard him groan in pain, "Owww me leg me leg." Phyllis frowned and examined the leg, she wasn't a doctor so she didn't know what was wrong. But she helped the boy to stand and then picked him up sitting him on her hip.  
  
Phyllis waited for Ben to turn and walk away, but before she could do anything, the man with the knuckles punched Ben in the face. Phyllis looked stricken, did she help her brother or the little injured boy. Phyllis stood facing the predicement for mere moment's before a largish boy with a patch over his right eye charged in and hit one of the boy's in the back of the head.   
  
Ben and the strange boy, took on a boy each. The eye patched boy, screamed to the boy, "Snipe run, run." The little boy yelled back, "I can't me leg is sore Blink." The boy stopped and looked worriedly up at the boy, Phyllis cleared her throat and shouted, "I'll get him out of here." Then she turned and ran with the boy away from the fighting.  
  
The little boy shouted to the boy named Blink, "Medda's." Then he turned and held on to Phyllis's neck. "Go here." Snipe yelled and pointed to a large building. Phyllis nodded and ran into the entrance of the large hall.   
  
Although it was the middle of the day there was a large amount of drunkards, oogling a gorgeous red head on stage. Snipe pointed to some stairs. "Up here, Medda is almost finished." Phyllis walked quickly through the drunks some who had turned to oogle her.  
  
She went up the stair's quickly and then she sat the boy down on a stair case brushing some hair out of his eye almost maternally. "There is a boy, up at d'e balcony, 'e's a friend of mine. You go get him, he will 'elp me." Phyllis nodded and walked out and looked up at the balconies.   
  
She turned around and went back in and said, "There's a lot of people on the balcony how am I supposed to know your friend?" Snipe grinned cutely and said, "E' is wearin' a cowboy 'at. An 'e might be wit' a short, guy wit' a cigar, or a tall guy, that has real funny hair."  
  
Equipped with this new information and still not at all enlightened as to who she was looking for, she walked up some stairs that led to the balcony. There was curtain's covering each booth, so Phyllis peeked into the first one and saw a couple of drunks whistling and cat calling, saying vulgar things, but she didn't see a cowboy hat.  
  
She looked into the next one and saw 5 boy's looking down and smirking stupidly, none of them had a cowboy hat either. Phyllis then went to the next booth but stopped as the curtain swished and she saw what looked like a cowboy hat.   
  
Phyllis walked back in and cleared her throat a little, causing all the boy's to turn around and stare at her impassively. "I er....I was wondering...If you knew a little boy named Snipe?" The tallest one turned and stood up and said darkly, "Yeah what 'bout 'im?"  
  
"Well he is sitting down there," Phyllis pointed to the side wing where Snipe was siting unseen on the stairs. "He is kinda hurt, some boy's were chasing him. He told me to go here, and then to find some one with a cowboy hat up in the balcony." Phyllis muttered when all the boy had stood, and all towered over her.  
  
"Where is 'e take me to 'im." Phyllis nodded, and ran lightly down the stairs, and into the little side room were Snipe was. The beautiful red head was there now and she was looking concernedly at the little boy.  
  
The 5 boy's rushed past Phyllis and bombarded the little boy with questions. Finally Snipe managed to stutter out the story, painting Ben and Phyllis as the hero's. When they were sure that Snipe was alright, they turned to stare at Phyllis. Finally, a cigar smoking, italian looking boy piped up and asked, "Why did yer do d'at?"  
  
Phyllis looked confused, "he needed help, so my brother and I helped him." The guy looked unbeliving, "So yer jest did it fer yer looks? No udder reason?" Phyllis nodded, "I don't trust d'at boy's everyone works in der own self interest." Phyllis was about to protest when the blond haired blue eye'd god, walked in with his arm's on the shoulder's of her brother.  
  
Phyllis smiled in relieve he was alright. "Boy's yer won't believe d'ese 2 kids, d'ey fought d'e Delancey's and 'elped Snipeshooter 'ere. D'ey is real hero's." Blink said grinning and shaking Ben roughly yet friendly. "Yeah Snipe told us, it jest seems a liddle strange."  
  
Blink grinned and shook his head, "Race, d'ey aren't against us d'ey is wit us. D'is here is Bingles Ingles." Blink said. Phyllis, looked at the blond boy like he had lost his head. "Bingles?" she asked.  
  
"Nawww Phyllis d'at me new Newsie name. Kid Blink here gave it to me, I'm going to be a newsie." Ben.....Bingles said grinning goofily. He was even starting to sound like a...Newsie.  
  
"ohhh thanks for telling me BINGLES!" Phyllis said sarcastically. A bespectled, blond came forward and said grinning, "Awww I t'ink you is gonna 'ave a liddle trouble wit yer goil Bingles. Ise Dutchy by d'ey way," the blond grinned.  
  
Phyllis glared at the blond and huffed and Bingles, looked slightly stunned, "Naw she ain't my girl, she's my sister."   
  
Another bespectled boy but this time with brown hair slapped, Dutchy over the head, "you dope, D'ey r brudder and sister. Ise Spec, miss, and d'at is Racetrack Higgin's. an' D'at is Mush Meyer's and D'at is Jack Kelley." The boy bowed politely and almost regally, before kissing her hand.  
  
Phyllis blushed slightly, and jumped away, knocking over a small man with a tray of lollies. Phyllis jumped down to help him, "Why she's as jumpy and skitterish and clumsy as new born Filly." Jack Kelley grinned then looked like he was struck dumb.  
  
"D'at 'er name, Filly, Phyllis, Filly, yeah she is Filly." Phyllis stood up and said regally, "No my name is Phyllis, Emery Elizabeth, Victoria, Abigail, Ingles. Not Filly." The boy's looked at her as she produced her full name.  
  
Bingles grinned and whispered to Phyllis, "Awww you hate d'at name and you know it. Please jest go along wit it fer now." Bingles pleaded. Phyllis realised that it was like the first thing that he had asked of her for the longest time.  
  
"Alright Filly it is, fer now." Phyllis said still not convinced. The red haired woman that had been silent up until then smiled broadly and said, "Welcome's Bingles, and Filly, I am Medda Larkson...."  
  
"The Swedish meadow lark. She own the joint," all the boy's finished for her, while Bingles and Filly looked confused. "So's where yer staying 'round 'ere?" The chieselled burnette with they gorgeous grin asked.  
  
"We don't have no where to stay at the moment. Do you know where we could get a place? We have money." Filly said producing her 20 dollars.  
  
The 7 boy's gawked at her, and Medda clipped the tallest one over the head softly. "Don't stare." Filly looked at Bingles confused and he whispered to her, "D'ey is poor like us, d'at a lot of money ter d'em."  
  
Filly looked back at the boy's realizing that they were now looking uncomfortable. She shoved the money back in her pocket and looked embarrassed as well. Medda took over, "Well why doesn't Bingles stay wit' you boy's at the lodging house and Filly can stay with me for now. It's the least I can do for her after she helped Snipeshooter out and all." Medda said looking questioningly at Filly.  
  
Filly looked at Bingles, she was never seperated from Bingles she always got scared that she would never see him again, but although she only just met these boy's and Medda, she had a feeling that they were friends. She looked back at Bingles before nodding, "I'd sure like that," she said gruffily.  
  
Having had only Bingles she wasn't very lady-like, she had never been around women long enough to copy them, just Bingles and some sailors. Bingles grinned and the boy's stayed around until late at night before they took Bingles off to the lodging house and left Medda to prepare Filly for bed.  
  
"Do you have any night dresses?" Medda asked scrounging around in her drawer. They were in her room above the hall. Filly just shook her head, Medda acted like a real lady. Medda pulled out a beautiful white floor length night dress that looked just like Filly's mother's. "I grew out of this one why don't you go into the room next door and get changed, then you should probably go to bed." Filly nodded and walked out the door stopping before she closed the door and said, "Thanks Miss Larkson." Medda smiled and looked at the girl calling after her, "Good night Filly, and you can call me Medda."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
BROOKLYN  
  
Caddy stumbled onto the bridge of Brooklyn. She looked around wild eye'd. She looked down on the docks and saw some light's that looked like cigerette. She hurried down stumbling frequently. She made it down to the docks and looked at the 2 boy's standing looking at her.  
  
"I must see, Spot Conlon. I have to see him right know. It's about his sister." Caddy begged them franctically. The two looked at each other and then shook their heads slowly, "Sorry but Mr Conlon is busy we're just have ter wait til the mornin'," the tallest one said.  
  
"No! No! No! I have to see 'em now I have to," Caddy said then fell unconscious on the ground near the two Brooklynites Pyro and Bash. Both boys looked startled then, Bash bent down and picked up the skinny girl carrying her towards Spot's large room in the lodging house.  
  
Pyro grabbed Bash by the arm, "What are you doin' you can't take 'er in d'ere. Spot don't want to be disturbed by some mad goil."   
  
Bash glared into a pair of eye's almost identical to his father's and said lowly, "I ain't leaving no poor goil out 'ere alone, asides, she says it's about Spot's sister." Bash walked away into the room of Spot.  
  
Spot looked at Bash strangely as he brought the girl into his room. "What yer doin' wit' da goil?" Spot stood up he was only wearing his pants he had taken his shirt off even though it was the middle of winter.  
  
"Da goil fell down near our feet out d'ere, jest fainted away. But 'fore that she said she had news about your sistah. That she had to tell yer, so I thought d'at you might want 'er around til yer can find out if it is true or not?" Bash said questioningly.  
  
Spot looked at the pale girl and nodded, "Avery, ran away from me a couple of years ago, I didn't know where she was at, so Ise never could see if she was alright, but if she has news on her, d'en I wanna know, you'se did good Bash." Bash smiled smugly at his brother, put the girl on the bed and walked out followed closely by Pyro.  
  
Spot sat down and looked at the girl. She was good-looking in a different way. She wore black bruises along her face. He hoped that Avery didn't look like that. If she did he would never forgive himself. He had been to hard on her but he loved her so much he just hoped that she was alright.  
  
Caddy moaned and thrashed out in her sleep. Spot knew the feeling of nightmares and he turned away to restring his slingshot and wait for the girl to wake up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1 MONTH LATER  
  
Caddy sat on the dock's her feet dangling off the side. She had been in Brooklyn a month and Spot had been good to her. He even pretended to go out with her to keep the other guy's off her back. Pyro and Bash the guys that she had meet the first night she had been here were becoming good friends, well Bash anyway, Pyro was a little stand offish, and besides that he spent most his time in Manhatten, with his best friend, Pringles or something like that.  
  
Caddy got up when she heard Spot talking loudly with someone, she walked over and saw Pyro, a large blond boy, a short brunette girl, a red head, a tall boy with a cowboy hat, and a tall muscular boy that was to die for.  
  
"Hoy, Cadbury, come 'ere Ise want ya ta meet some of d'ey Manhatten, newsies." Filly almost choked when he called the skinny girl, Cadbury, that was the name of that god awful, hell hole she, her cousin and Birdy had been in.  
  
"Caddy, d'is is Pyro's best friend Bingles, Bingles sister Filly, my goil Flame, dey leader of d'ey Manhatten Newsies Jack Kelley, and his best friend Mush Meyers." So Mush was the god's name, yet, Caddy found that she was concentrating more on the brunette girl, Filly. She seemed so familar.  
  
Filly alike couldn't quite take her eye's off of the newest Brooklynite, she was so familar, but she just couldn't put her finger on from where it was she had seen her. Filly was momentarily distracted by Flame yelling at Spot.  
  
"Your goil? Your goil? That's a change in attitude Spot Conlon. I am your goil now, but just wait 'til the next pretty face comes by d'en ya don't know what I'm talking about do yer? Well I'll tell you what you can do Conlon." With Flame did in no uncertain terms. Spot sighed and kissed her roughly.  
  
Caddy worked up the nerve to talk to the girl, "Hey I'm Caddy, like Spot said." Caddy stuck out her hand. Filly spat into her hand and shook it grinning, "How's it rollin' I'm Filly Ingles. I am fairly new to new yoirk as well." Filly looked concerned as the girl went pale under her soft tan.  
  
Caddy couldn't believe it she was exactly like her cousin Phyllis. "I ....I.... ahhhhh, sorry you just remind me of my cousin she came from Australia. She was with her brother, and they helped me get out of some trouble."   
  
It was Filly's turn to pale and stumble before sitting weakly down on a large crate. Bingles ran to her side quickly and Flame and Spot stop arguing long enough to ask what had happened. "I......was your cousin named Phyllis, and Benjamin?" Filly said targeting the young girl in a shocked stare.  
  
Bingles looked at the girl then his sister in confusion. Raising a hand to feel her forehead lightly, "Are you alright Filly? Did you come down wit the flu or somet'ing?" Filly just shook her head still staring at the girl intently as realization dawned on her.  
  
"Ohhh dear lord................ Is that you Phyllis? Benjamin?" Cadbury, whispered softly. Filly nodded swollowing a lump in her throat and croaking out, "Abigail?" Caddy nodded slowly before taken her cousin in a bear hug looking as though she would never let her go.  
  
"Abby I missed you so much. I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were or what you were doing. Who your were staying with. Ohh how is Birdy?" Filly asked remembering her friend.  
  
Caddy looked at Spot then down at the ground. Spot's mouth tightened in the corner and his eye's went cold, other then that there was no change in his expression, "She's dead. She died in childbirth," he said.  
  
Filly looked at Caddy, "In ..... childbirth? You mean..........Cleveland?" Caddy nodded her eye's filling with tears when she remembered her best friend, and what Cleveland had done. Filly's eye's filled with guilt and pain, but mostly anger.  
  
"It was great to see you again Abb......Caddy, I'll come back soon and we can catch up." Filly said coldly turning on her heel and walking away from the pier. Jack and Mush looked at her in mild surprise, Pyro and Flame looked on in sympathy, Spot looked on with a forced cold indifference, and Bingles looked after his sister in worry and fear.  
  
Filly didn't turn back just kept walking forward. Not looking to the left or the right not noticing her surroundings, if she bumped into someone she kept on walking. She didn't have a pre planned destination she just walked and walked for hours.  
  
The night closed in on her like a silent enemy. Preparing it's attack on a unsuspecting target. Filly looked up and saw the night had fallen without her noticing, and shivered slightly wrapping her arms around herself.  
  
She put her head down and continued to walk. She didn't want to go home and she didn't know anyone bar,Flame, Medda, Pyro, and the Manhatten news boys. so she had no-one to stay with.  
  
The problem was put on the back burner when she ran into someone. But this wasn't the kinda bump that you could just walk by, cause in true Filly form, she had ran smack bang into the large chest of one bad looking boy.  
  
"Ahhh sorry," Filly said walking around him and being greeted by the sight of another ten boys all looking at her in the same way, the way that sent shivers travelling up and down her spine, that the guy she had bumped into had.  
  
The boy, she guessed the leader, put a hand lightly on her shoulder, and although the movement wasn't threatening, Filly knew that it wasn't a friendly gesture. Filly suspicions were comfirmed when she was spun roughly around and grabbed around the shoulders and forced to look into a pair of cold black eye's.  
  
The gaze the boy insultingly ran up and down her thin body, scared Filly in a way she had never known before, not even at the 'orphanage', it was so scary that she froze like a deer caught in headlight.  
  
The boy still hadn't said anything but there were whistles and cat call's rising from the the crowd of boys, and if Filly had been left in any doubt as too what they wanted, she was suddenly painted a picture, a watercolour in vivid details.  
  
"What are you doing out at this time of night all alone little girl?" The boy finally spoke, his voice was soft and deep, it was a nice voice. Yet the intent behind the words was anything but nice.  
  
Filly tried to keep her voice stable that, unlike most time, was an effort. "Who say's I'm out alone?" Filly hoped that her voice wasn't quivering like she was. "I know your out here alone, we've been following you."  
  
Filly couldn't stop the gasp of surprise. "You.....you've been following me?" The boy didn't answer, and he knew he didn't have too, cause his eye's said it all and Filly knew that what he said was true.  
  
Filly gladly fell back on the anger surging in her, "Who do you think you are? Why the hell were you following me, and where the hell am I?" Filly hoped to slip the last question in casually.  
  
The boy grinned, a evil grin, "You'se in Da Bronx, baby, and Ise d'a leader, Knuckles. Ise was following ya cause, I liked d'a look of ya, an' Ise looking fer some fun." The boy leered slightly in case she hadn't caught his drift.  
  
Filly tried to stop a shudder of revulsion spreading through her. "Well I ain't gonna be any part of it, so shove off." Filly said proud of her strong voice. The tall boy just laughed, a humorless laugh that, never reached his eye's.   
  
"Ise ain't asking you." Knuckles said sharply, then turned to give his boys a look before picking up Filly throwing her over his shoulder, and heading towards a alleyway, just to the side of there unfortunate meeting place.  
  
Filly managed a squeak of surprise at the speed at which the large boy moved. When her mind had caught up with her body, her body was lying on the hard cobble stone street, and Knuckles was looming over her grinning satanically.  
  
"You...you wouldn't hurt a new goil woul ya?" Filly stuttered hoping that it would cause, him to at least stop long enough for her to form a plan. The man child looked down at her cocking an eyebrow, "You'se a newsies are ya? What part of New Yoirk ya from?"   
  
Filly sighed slightly, good she had caught his attention now she just hoped that it would stop him from what he had been planning. "Ise part of Manhatten Jack Kelley's a good friend of mine." The boy grinned and knelt down before putting two hands on her shoulders to hold her there.  
  
"Good 'cause Cowboy stole one of me goil's so now you can tell cowboy, that this is pay back." Knuckles placed a sloppy kiss on her lips, and Filly got a whiff of his foul breath, it smelt of Vodka, indicating that he was drunk.  
  
"Ise also know Flame Mahan, you know Spot's goil." This time the boys voice darkened incrediblely. "You mean the Flame Mahan that dumped me for that silly scabba in Brooklyn?" Filly's eye's widened and she made a mental note to hit Flame when she got to see her again.  
  
"Ah you know it was prolly another Flame Mahan that dumped you, I'm talking about the Flame Mahan, that is standing right behind ya," Fiilly said and when Knuckles turned she planted a sharp kick with both feet into his chest pushing him backwards.  
  
Filly jumped up and ran quickly from the alley. She looked behind and the boy's that had been guarding the alley way, who had then gone in to check on Knuckles when they saw Filly run away, were behind her yelling and gaining at each running stride of their larger legs.  
  
Filly put her head down and ran. But when she was faced with a t section and went to turn right, she felt herself pulled left. She spun around automatically, and thrashed out at the person holding her. But instead of seeing one of the men she say, a tall lanky boy with friendly eye's alight with fire and a warning glance in his eye's.  
  
"Ise not here ta hoirt ya, so jest shad up and you should be alright." The boy hissed and pulled her further into the alley. One hand was placed over her mouth, which she was seriously considering biting, and the other, was on a large stick, held out in front of the boy ready to attack.  
  
Filly sighed inwardly, relieved when she saw, the group of boys run past, she waited five minutes. When no-one else came and the boy didn't take his hand off her mouth, she got jumpy and bit it.  
  
The boy howled in pain, and his angry eye's glared at her. Filly realized she'd made another mistake and turned around running away quickly. She turned and looked back, and she saw the boy was behind her running after her and calling out.  
  
Filly started to cry softly, the events of the day, were just to much for her to handle. She kept running and running, she knew the vauge direction of Manhatten from the bronx, and she didn't think the guy chasing her would appreicate it if she stopped and asked him for directions.  
  
Filly didn't know how long she had run for when she finally got to the newsies lodging house, her new home. But she knew that the boy behind her wasn't as good a runner as her cause he had started to slow down a couple of miles back.  
  
Filly ran into the lodging house and into Kloppman's office. Kloppman looked at her in surprise, and Filly whispered, "There's someone after me." Kloppman stepped forward, and looked once more at the frightened girl before walking out of the office, and up to the boy that had run in after her.  
  
Kloppman and the boy spoke to each other for minutes quietly, and Filly started to dispair. Ohh no what if he's done something to him? Kloppman wasn't as young as he used to be, he might be out there in trouble. Filly stood up and held her back straight, grabbed the first thing she saw, which she thought was the fire place poker and ran out into the foyer.  
  
Filly stood for a mere moment looking at the boy and Kloppman before holding on tightier to her weapon before quickly and brashly saying, "Leave us alone or I'll kill ya." Then she threw her hand up to reveal her po................plunger.  
  
Filly looked down at the thing used to unclog drain's and sobbed exhausted. "I can't do anything right." Before sliding down the nearest wall and sobbing her heart out. Just then she realized her mother's bracelet that she had worn to Brooklyn was missing. She gasped in surprise and looked up about to tell Kloppman, when the boy that had chased her dangled it in front of her.  
  
"My Bracelet!" Filly exclaimed, "Where.....how did you get it?" The boy glared at her, probably still remembering the bite on his hand, "you dropped it right after ya bite me. I tried to give it to you but ya ran off." The boys said scowlingly dropping the bracelet into her up turned palm.  
  
Filly looked down at her bracelet in relieve before looking back at the boy how had saved her from Knuckles and his gang, and then chased after her to give her her bracelet back. She blushed slightly and said, "I'm sorry I bit you I was slightly jumpy."  
  
Just then, Bingles, Race, Cowboy, Mush, Dutchy, Specs, Bumlets, Pie-eater, Snipe-shooter, Kid Blink, Snitch, Itey, Jake, Crutchy, Snoddy, and Swifty, walked in. Followed closely by, the Manhatten news goils, Flame, Lily, Pixie, Shady, Cone, Patch and July.  
  
They all looked at the boy, Kloppman, the plunger and Filly. Then in a rush Bingles ran over and hugged her tightly, while, some of the boy's lit up their smokes, and July raised a eyebrow, asking, "Doing a little plumin' Filly?" Filly looked at her and went to smile but to her horror she burst into tears.  
  
Half an hour later, Bingles drew the blankets up over Filly and walked down the stairs, to ask the stranger just what had happened. Bingles assumed he knew cause Filly had kept telling him to ask him, his name, and to say thank you.  
  
Bingles sat down at the table across from the boy, "So you wanna tell me what ya was doing following me sistah?" The boy looked at him scornfully, "I just wanted to return that bracelet of her's."  
  
"How did you end up with the bracelet..........kid." Jack said not knowing what to call him. "Me names Skittery, and she was attacked at da Bronx. D'a leader, Knuckles, had put his eye's on her, d'en she managed to escape but d'ey was still following 'er, so I stepped in and helped 'er. D'en she bite me, lost her bracelet and ran off. I brought back her bracelet, and she attacked me with a plunger, d'en d'at where you come in."  
  
Bingles looked at the boy, d'en smiled weakly, "Yeah d'at sounds like Filly. Well I guess I'se owes ya something. You got a place to stay tonight?" Skittery frowned and shook his head.  
  
"Me sistah is waiting for me. She's all alone, Ise gotta go and look aftah her." Skittery mumbled, as if he suddenly remembered her. Jack, stopped him slightly confused, "Wait, why don't we follow ya home d'en you can pick up your sistah, and bring her back here. Cause Ise sure Filly will wanna t'ank yer." Skittery looked at them for a moment, before nodding and heading for the place he had left his sistah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Filly awoke her head was pounding and she realized, belatedly, all the other's had left for work. Filly got up and dressed quickly. She would have to grab something from the kitchen, because the nun's would be all out of food. Thank heavens Bingles and Filly had given there money to Kloppman, and he had gone shopping putting the rest in, the treasury.  
  
Filly ran lightly down the stairs, and into the kitchen, coming smack bang up against a tall red head. Filly shook her head, and apologised, "Ise real sorry usually no-ones here at this time of day." The girl turned and smiled.  
  
"It's a'right, you must be Filly. Ise Phoenix, Ise Skittery's sistah." Filly shook her head slightly, "Good for you. I'm glad, ahh, Who's Skittery? Ohh and I gotta rush so Ise talk to ya later."  
  
The girl grabbed her arm and shook her head, "Nope ya brother Bingles said ya ain't to go out today. He's gonna come and see ya, once he finishes selling his pape's. Ise made ya some breakfast. Go on up stairs and I'll bring it up." Filly looked at the girl a moment before turning and walking up the stairs, shaking her head, in confusion.  
  
Filly went into the bathroom and washed herself fully rather the quick wash over she had had before running down the stairs. Filly finished washing and the changed out of her street clothes into a pair of trousers and a big T-shirt that Bingles owned.  
  
When she went out selling she wore a shortish dress that showed her curves and assets that way she could sell papes to the men that usually brought from boys. If she didn't flaunt it she wouldn't make a living at all. The boys had it better they just sold in their everyday clothes because men brought from the guys it was like a secret boys society it made Filly sick but it was selling papes or working for Medda as a dancer or waitress and if she had to dress skimpily she rather do it without being pawed.  
  
Filly tied her long brown hair back in a silky ponytail, and was about to move down the stairs when the girl Phoenix Filly thought momentarily, came up with a tray and said, "Go on jump back into bed. I'll put this on your lap." Filly frowned a moment before sighing, she was to tired to argue, she jumped up onto, Patch's bunk, which was the one above hers.  
  
She made herself comfortable before Phoenix, settled the tray on her lap and handed her a knife and fork. While Phoenix was making herself comfortable on Shady's bunk, across from Patch's, Filly looked at all the food on the tray. There was sausages Bacon and eggs, toast, orange juice, 2 cups of tea, a English muffin, and a piece of fruit.  
  
When Phoenix reached over to take one of the cups of tea Filly asked her gaping, "is d'is ALL fer me?" Phoenix took the cup of tea and nodded, "It certainly is." Filly gasped amazed, "Ise can't eat all d'is food, it's like a weeks worth of food for d'e WHOLE lodging house."  
  
Phoenix, stared at her adamantly, "You have to eat it all. Trust me ise took care of d'ey food." Phoenix gave her such a look that Filly grinned helplessly and dug into the feast. Filly and Phoenix talked for a good two hours, laughing and joking, when there was a knock at the door.  
  
Filly went to get up but Phoenix shook her head "Naw yer stay d'ere I'll get it d'en be back." Filly nodded having found out that is was hopeless to argue with the red head. Phoenix was downstairs for about five minutes before coming up stairs.  
  
"Filly d'ere someone here d'at wants ter see ya." Filly frowned and hoped off the bunk just before a streak of brown ran across the room and engulfed Filly in a bear hug. When Filly finally untangled herself she looked down her face brightening as the sight of her cousin.  
  
"Hey Caddy. I still can't believe ya is here." Filly said more to herself. Caddy looked concerned and bit her lip, "I was so worried, Race came ter tawk ta Spot today and he told him all about what had happened to you. Then Spot told me. Are you sure your alright?"  
  
Filly grimaced, "Ise fine Race just has a case of loud mouth syndrome. What was he thinking telling Conlon. Like he'd care he is Flames boy not mine." Caddy again bit her lip but said nothing. Phoenix cleared her throat softly.  
  
"Ohh I forgot, Caddy this is Phoenix, 'Nix this is me cousin Abigail....ahh Cadbury Lohr. 'Nix's brother help get rid of the dirty rotten scabba's that attacked me." Caddy looked wide eyed at Phoenix before engulfing her to in a hug. "Thank your brother for me. I lost her once it would have killed me to lose her again."  
  
Phoenix smiled, accepting Caddys token with respect and a little uncomfortablility. "errrrr..I'll...do d'at..." Phoenix was cut off as July and Patch ran in laughing breathlessly. A few moments later Pixie and Cone emerged into the room...followed lastely by, Shady Lily and Flame. July shouted loudly, "We beat ya. So pay up." Pixie and Cone grumbled slightly before handing over a penny each.  
  
Filly grinned as her friends joked around together. When they finally noticed that Filly, Caddy and Phonix were watching with amused grins on their face. Cone shouted a "Hoy," and Patch uttered a high pitched, "aiya yayayayayay." Filly grinned until she ws tackled to the floor by Lily.  
  
"Hoy!" Filly said laughingly, as Lily shouted, "Yer alright!" Filly gurgled in laughter and managed to throw Lily off and get up before she was engulfed in hugs by the rest of the girls.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Okay It's alright yes yes yes." Filly managed to gasp between hugs. Finally when the girls were satisfied that she was alright they looked pointedly at the two new arrival's. Filly grinned and said, "dis' here is me cousin Caddy, and dis' is ahhh Skittery.........yeah Skittery's sister Pheonix."  
  
Then it was the new girl's turn to get welcomed and bombarded with questions. When the girls were finally pleased with all they had learned they each decided to go to Tibby's and those who didn't go willingly were abducted.  
  
Once the had found a booth large enough to sit the, ten girls, and they had ordered. Shady and Patch thought it might be fun to tease Flame about her boyfriend. "So how's Conlon? Have ya made him work for a kiss? I can see it now, get down on ya knees and tell me ya love me." Shady and Patch broke into fits of laughter.  
  
Lily sat quitely thinking about something that seemed deathly important. Caddy and Filly were talking like there was no tomorrow. Flame was scowling and hitting out at Shady and Patch, and July and Clink were giggling quietly with Pheonix.  
  
Then the bell above the door tinkled and everyone automatically turned to check out the noise. There stood, Bingles, Race, Jack, Mush, Kid Blink, Dutchy, Specs, Snipe and Skittery.  
  
They started to waltz over, and Filly jumped up and engulfed her brother in a bear hug. Filly expected Pheonix to do the same thing yet when she looked back at her, she was sitting with her mouth hanging open, staring at the shy blonde Dutchy. Filly grinned someone had a crush.   
  
She turned to wink at Caddy, yet she was sitting quietly, blushing a deep crimson and unable to take her eye's off of Mush. Some girls got out and some guys got in, before they were finally all in the booth together.  
  
Caddy and Phoenix, sat on the left far end of the booth, while, Dutchy and Mush sat opposite them. Then on the girl's side sat, July and Specs, well actually, Specs then, July on his lap. On The boy's side sat, Race and Shady, were sitting together arms wrapped about each other, as the guys gently teased Race. Flame, Jack, Lily, Pixie and Cone, where sitting on the Caddy and 'Nix's side and turning around the bend in the booth towards the guy's booth. Then Bingles, Snipe, Filly and for some unknown reason Skittery were on the Mush and Dutchy's side.  
  
Patch and Kid Blink, because of the rate of gooey eye's and kisses to each word they managed to say, were exsiled to the table across from the booth, where they could perform their disgusting show of emotion in a little more privacy.  
  
Filly sat uncomfortably next to Skittery while every one around her watched and waited for her to say something to the boy that had saved her life. Finally Filly turned to Skittery clearing her throat she said slowly, "Thanks for returning my bracelet. Ohh and for helping me with......... those guys." She added non-chantly, trying to remember her embarrassing scene with the plunger.  
  
Skittery just shrugged his shoulders and said, "No problem." Filly sighed in relieve as everyone started to talk about other things. Skittery sat with a petulant scowl on his face answering peoples questions with a shake or nod of his head.  
  
Filly took that time to admire the boy who she owed..... her innocence to. He wasn't what you would call cute, not in the Mush or Jack way and he wasn't charismatic like Race or Spot. There was just something strong about him. His whole profile and manner was that of quiet strength.  
  
Filly didn't know how long she sat there watching him, but she did know that almost everyone had left bar Dutchy, and Phoenix who were chatting like there was no tomorrow and Skittery who was glaring at them both. A piece of Skittery's brown hair crept towards his eye and without realizing it Filly brushed it away gently.  
  
Skittery's head swivelled quickly, and his deep brown eye's pieced her softer green ones, staring into them for moments before barking out, "What was that for?" Filly shrugged her slim shoulders, "I don't know. I have to go back to the lodging house so I'll catch you there right?" She was looking at Phoenix but talking to Skittery.  
  
Phoenix shrugged and nodded, "Sure." Filly smiled happily and squeezed past Skittery his hand accidently brushing agianst her thigh as she past. Filly felt like she had just gotten an electric shock but didn't let anything show.  
  
It was a five minute walk back to the lodge but Filly purposely dawdled trying to get a grip of what was happening to her. There was no such thing as love at first sight, even if there was that didn't mean that it was recuperated.  
  
Filly walked in the lodging house door, her mind made up, she walked to the guys bunkroom and saw Mush and Caddy sitting on his bed talking. Caddy smiled and said, "Hey Filly you finally decided to come home." Filly blinked a couple of time blankly looking up at her, "what?"  
  
"I said your finally home." Caddy looked worriedly at her cousin maybe shock was just now setting in. Filly shook her head for a moment then asked where her brother was, "He's at Medda's they be home in a while." Mush informed her.  
  
Filly nodded, "Great 'cause I'm moving in with Caddy." Caddy gasped in shock and Mush looked like someone had slapped him with a fish.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A year later  
  
Filly climbed out of the cold Brooklyn water. It was her ritual to go for early morning swims to wake herself up. She hummed to herself as she towelled off and headed into the warehouse, that was more like the bunk house.   
  
She walked lightly up the steps. Into the girls bunkroom. She greeted Monday with a friendly wave, she was the only other girl up. Filly changed quickly then jumped up onto one of the top bunks and shouting in a sleeping girls ear, "Rise and shine it's time ta sell d'ey papes."  
  
Spades Fia's screamed and jumped up, swinging her fist wildly. Filly having worked out Fia waking up pattern was alright down on the bottom bunk. When Fia finally stopped thrashing Filly smiled, "Good morning to you too."  
  
Filly then turned to the sleeping Raven haired beauty that occupied the bunk under hers. Tapping her on the shoulders, she whispered, "Spot Conlons become immortal." Luna too woke up screaming, but Filly was on her way to. Jewel's bed, "Jewels Jewels time to wake up, Jewels your pregant." Jewels sat straight up in bed her features drawn and tight. THen she saw Filly and started whacking her with her pillow.  
  
Filly got out of the firing line and moved to Gen shouting, "All the boys have disappeared, there are no more males in the world." Gen jumped out of her top bunk and shouted, "I'll save you all." Then she saw Filly rolling around on the ground and glared a mock glare at her.  
  
"Next time I'm getting Monday to wake me up." Luna shouted at Filly, and there was mumbles of agreements. Filly laughed, "You all know that you would never get up if it wasn't for me. Besides I'm gonna be the first to wake up the boys." Filly yelled and all the girls clomped down the stairs to the boys bunks screaming and shouting to each other, while shaking boys awake recieving curses and groans all round.  
  
Spot was glaring in his sleep and althoguh none of the other newsies boy's or girls had the courage to wake him up, Filly seemed to take great pleasure in it. "All the girls prefer Jack to Spot." Filly said and stood broke as Spot awoke in a cold sweat.  
  
Spot cursed fluently, before shouting as usual, "That's it Filly tomorrow I'm waking you up like that." Filly laughed, "You couldn't get out of bed before me it would kill you, an' you know it, the only person that is ever up before me is Monday."  
  
Spot groaned and muttered to himself as he got up and headed to the bathroom. Filly grinned and headed to the disturbtion office. Filly smiled at the workers and the pape's distrabution. "How are you to day Harry?" Filly asked the good looking Pape giverer. Then turn to Max, "I'll have 80 papes taday Max." Max shouted, "80 papes for Filly."  
  
Harry looked around to see that there was as yet no-one else in line, he grinned at Filly and withheld the papes from her........ Filly lent on the counter........ "Harry.... can I have my papes please?" Harry grinned and shook his head, "Not less ya say you'll come ta Irving hall tonight." Filly grinned and pretended to think.  
  
"Well now, what on earth could I possibly say to that? Hmmm........ Well I guess the only t'ing to say is soire, pick me up at 6:00 o'clock tonight at the warehouse." Harry whooped in delight and handed over the papes, Filly took the papes shaking her head and grinning as she arranged her papes over a rope type set up.  
  
Slacker came up beside Filly carrying her bundle of papes, "So what was all that about?" Filly shrugged and grinned helplessly, "wouldn't you like to know." Fia also came up along with Monday, "Come on Filly you have to tell us." Filly just grinned goofily.  
  
"Alright.............. Harry asked me to Medda's tonight." Luna squealed in delight......... "You're joking that is just peachy! It's about tiome, he's been drooling over ya for well like since ya came." Filly just grinned and the girls seperated, each heading towards their selling spot.  
  
Although Filly was a Brooklynite in true form now she still had her spot in Manhatten, it was about the only time she got to see her brother and her friends. Filly usually headed to Tibby's after selling and then spent the rest of the day in Manhatten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Filly sat dreamily as about 10 girls fluttered around her each touching up one thing or another. Luna and Jewels were doing her hair up in little pins making it sit in a little bun on top of her head, then since her long hair was so long the lose hair underneath the bun fall down over her face charmingly.  
  
Monday and Fia were doing her face, with a light brush of make up. Gen was pacing back and forward in front of Filly as if she were given orders to soliders. She was informing her of all the things she should and shouldn't do on the first date.  
  
Slacker, Piper and Shady, who had come to Brooklyn with Race, were organizing Filly's clothes and shoes and gloves. Race, Spot, and a couple of other brooklyn newsies were sitting in the adjoining room occasionally roaring in anger or delight, at the hand they had been dealt.  
  
One hour later and 5:30 pm Filly was finally ready. She looked at herself in the dirty mirror. Her hair was planned perfectly and each hair had a job to do that night, her face looked like a gently oil painting masterpiece, and her long dark red skirt and white blouse, topped with white gloves, and a pair of gorgeous red velvet shoes, completed the effect enchantingly.  
  
"Ohh Filly you look gorgeous sooo pretty." The girls cooed over Filly, even though it was common knowledge that Filly was never classed as pretty, her face contained to much character to be pretty. But looking in the mirror Filly was thrilled with the overall out come.  
  
Pearl grabbed Filly by the hand giggling as she twirled her around. "Now for the final test, come on in to the sitting room, where the guys are playing poker and get a guys point of view on who you look." Pearl said pulling the reluctant Filly into the room  
  
Filly shook her head softly, "no Pearl don't it's alright I........." Filly trailed off as the guys turned to stare at her. Pearl asked them impatiently, "Well what do you think? Don't sit there gawking." One of the boy's choked on a comment.  
  
Spot looked her up and down slight shock in his eyes but he just grumbled, "Why did ya paint her up like a doll?" Race blushed slightly looking over Filly's shoulder at Shady who was smiling smugly, "you look nice Filly real nice. Ya... going to Medda's birthday party for Jack?" Filly nodded wide eyed.  
  
Pearl was still glaring at Spot, "She is painted up like a doll, as you put it cause she is going to Jack's birthday with Harry tonight." Race paled slighlty under his dark skin, "With Harry who is he?" Race looked anxious and Filly smiled slightly, "A very respectable friend of mine."   
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Ohh that'll be him..." Filly said slighlty shrilly. The girls all giggled and Jewels said, "Alright everyone stay calm I'll go open the door then you can come down stairs alright Filly." Filly nodded nervously as Jewels skipped down the stairs.  
  
Race got up, "wait...." but Shady put a hand over his mouth and hissed, "What's wrong with you?" Race pulled her aside and whispered furiously in her ear. Shady paled as well and turned to Filly, "wait," but it was too late and Filly had already started down the stairs.  
  
Harry drew in a deep breath, when she finally reached him he smiled at her charmingly, "you look beautiful." Filly smiled and looked up at her friends for a moment, before closing the door behind her, as Harry led her outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Filly and Harry entered Medda's through the back door, Filly tipping lightly up the stairs to see Medda. "Do you need help with anything Medda?" Filly asked opening the door. Medda laughed, then grinned in surprise, "Filly you look beautiful. D'er is one special, boy that is goink to flip over you no?" Filly giggled and said, "I hope so."  
  
Medda smiled knowingly. "Skittery and your brother have been looking for you." Filly smiled happily. "Ohh where is d'ey?" Medda directed her down the stage where the curtain was drawn.  
  
Filly told Harry to stay put, and she skipped at to the stage where the curtain was drawn. Skittery was facing the opposite direction, but Bingles was facing her and he caught his breath in stunned surprise. Bingles hit Skittery a couple of times and as he turned, Filly's heart melted.  
  
He was still gorgeous and sweet, and she was totally mad about him, but she had to move on, not only was he dating one of her friends, Owl, but she was here with someone else and no matter what she wanted she wasn't going to leave Harry in the lurch.  
  
When Skittery had turned around fully it was Filly's turn to gasp, he had a long stemmed red rose in his hands, and he was wearing his best clothes. That wasn't what had made her gasp though, it was his eyes.  
  
It was right there, she could tell that he wanted her. The way Bingles moved away, indicated to her that this had all been set up before. That was what had caused Race to all most have a heartache. she knew that it was crazy but she knew that it was true.  
  
This would have been the happiest day of her young life, espically when he smiled a slow rare smile and made his way to her side, without saying a word he handed her the long red rose. Filly started to tremble quietly, as he gently framed her face and bent down kissing her softly and gently.  
  
Filly melted as his lips touched hers, it was the best feeling in the world. Her arms snaked around his neck and his arm went around her waist. Time became irrelevant hours or minutes could have passed neither knew.  
  
While they were locked in their warm embrace Harry walked up smiling behimnd them then the smile was frozen when he saw what they were doing. Skittery and Filly pulled apart slowly Filly smiled goofily and Skittery was beaming.   
  
For some reason Filly couldn't explain, she turned around and saw Harry there. His face was wraped in a tight thunderous expression. Filly gasped in surprise she had forgotten all about Harry. Filly stood thinking rapidly as Harry turned and stormed off.  
  
Filly looked up at Skittery who was looking confused, "I have.......... to go talk to him. I'll be back Skittery. Just...... I........" Then she was gone around the corner. Filly ran quickly across the back stage area and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Harry stopped for a moment, before spinning rapidly and back handing her viciously. Filly fell backwards, easily, his strength far outwieghed hers. Filly lay on the ground breathing heavily and grasping her cheek in surprise. Before Filly could ask for a explanation, harry picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, much like a caveman would.  
  
Filly hung limply over Harry's shoulder still trying to figure out what was going on. Harry was walking quickly and purposefully, they walked only 5 or 10 minutes before they enter a room of some kind and Harry flipped her off his shoulder and she landed awkardly on the hard wooden floor.  
  
Filly sat up facing Harry, "Alright I understand that you might be upset but that was really uncalled for." Filly looked puzzled when her date looked over her at something behind her. A ball of nerves started to bulild in her stomach.  
  
With a feeling of dread creeping through her she slowly turned around in her spot and looked up at the person or people that Harry was looking at. Her's eye's travelled the small group of people, and her mind felt ready to explode. Then her eye's stumbled on a prone figure, in the corner and Filly stood to run over to it, but her mind swirled and she fainted dead away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Filly came to thinking that everything that had happened was just a horrible dream. But when the smell of cigar smoke and alchol assulted her nostrils she knew that it had all been real. But maybe not, maybe this was just some really sick joke that Harry thought of.  
  
Filly realeased that someone was gently stroking her hair from her forehead and she looked up to see the dirty tear streaked face of the once pronce body on the floor when she entered. Filly got up slowly and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Caddy are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" Caddy burst into tears, and Filly knew that they had. "Ohhh Caddy I'm so sorry baby. I should have been here. I'm so so sorry, I won't let them get you again. I promise." Filly whispered vehmently.  
  
Caddy sobbed on her shoulder, and Filly rocked her gently muttering words of comfort. She wouldn't let them hurt her again. She couldn't believe that they were here, that they had found her. Filly shook her head and asked her cousin gently, "Caddy, do you know, how Cleveland found us?"  
  
Caddy nodded slowly, having composed herself, "the other guys here, they were fired by Cleveland to find us. They've been watching us for a while Filly. They know everything about us." Filly hushed her and rocked her gently.  
  
"Don't worry, darling, I'll get us out of here, and then we will find a way to stop them. We'll run or hide. I won't let them hurt you ever again." Filly nodded firmly. Caddy shook her head, "No!"  
  
Filly looked at her in suprise, "no what?" Caddy closed her eye as if it made it easier when she wasn't looking at Filly, "No I'm not running away. I'm not leaving Mush. I can't leave him, Filly."  
  
Filly looked down at Caddy in surprise, "What do you mean you aren't leaving him?" Filly shook her head, "You have to, you'll have other boyfriends Caddy. You'll find other guys as sweet as Mush I promise you."  
  
Caddy shook her head, "No you don't understand, this isn't just a crush, Filly, I love him. I have for a while, I didn't reliase it until I had to deal with Cleveland again but, Filly I can't live without him in my life."  
  
Filly looked at her cousin stunned, "What........ I........ how........" Filly stuttered incoherently. The look of determination on her cousin's face, reminded her so much of the look she got when nothing would move her resolve and Filly sighed nodding in agreement. "Alright we won't run away, we will stay in New Yoirk. But the most important thing at the moment is to get out of here, and as quickly as possible."  
  
Filly thought for a moment, "you said that he had hired some people to spy on us right? Well maybe we could, pay them double to help us escape. They won't have any loyalty to him, none of them ever do. It's just the money they want." Filly said in disgust.  
  
Caddy shook her head softly and said, "I thikn this is different Filly. They seem to have something besides money to gain from kidnapping us." Filly sighed, but wouldn't budge it was worth a shot, "Well we will just have to try it, the worst they can do is tell Cleveland that we tried to bribe them."  
  
Caddy looked about as Filly felt. Filly had to be strong, Cleveland had already disarmed her normally tough cousin. Filly knew that it would probably be the other way around, if it had been anyone but Cleveland. Cleveland hurt her and disturbed her and she felt helpless.  
  
Cleveland had used his postion of power to hurt, Caddy. Filly couldn't help but feel grateful admist her anger at Cleveland. She knew that Birdy and Caddy, had taken punishment for her, in hte short time that she had been there.   
  
It was because of her brave cousin, and her best friend, that she had managed to leave that horrible place with her innocence in tact. Now he was back, and already he had got to her cousin.  
  
Well he didn't have the same torment over her that he did over Caddy, and she wouldn't her the life of her, let him do anything to hurt her again. When Filly said anything she meant anything, even killing him.  
  
Filly was strung tightly, but if she needed to she would kill him. She would take her sentence what ever the cost, if it helped Caddy out. Caddy had saved her had made her what she know was, and that wasn't the just the type of thing you forgot.  
  
Filly turned to Caddy and smiled slightly, "I'm going to going them to the door." Filly said speaking of the paid stodges Cleveland had hired to track them down. "Then when they come in, I'll proposition them and hopefully they will accept."  
  
Caddy looked doubtful so Filly reaffirmed her statment, "I KNOW they will take it. It's money and people like that live for things like that." Caddy smiled weakly in support. Filly looked around the place they were trapped in.  
  
It looked like a warehouse, and the room they were in seemed to be the office, or would be if it wasn't vacant. she gentle tried turning the door knob, for if it could be opened then she wasn't going to waste time trying to give money away.  
  
It was locked tight. Outside the thin door, she could hear, biosterous voice that seemed to be raised in victory and alchol. Filly cringed slightly, she had to show no fear. She had to seem able to pay them, and to be serious.  
  
Filly looked back at her cousin as if waiting for her signal. Caddy looked back wide eye'd nodding, Filly nodded back and then kicked the door twice. She heard a short silence then laughter as a familar yet unplacable voice said, "looks like the native's are getting restless. I'll go deal with them boss."  
  
Clevelands raspy, dreadful voice, muttered something obsence and caused the group to burst in to a joint drunken laughter. Filly stood back and waited as the door was jiggled as the key was shoved roughly in and turned before the door opened, spearing light into their dark prison.  
  
Filly's gaze was assulted by a tall good looking man. With scraggily dark hair, a drunken grin, and a pair of cold black eyes, that Filly remembered instantly. "You!" she gasped in stunned horror. The man's grin grew wider as he slurred drunkenly, "Hey sweetcheeks remember me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Knuckles grabbed her tightly by her forearms and laid a sloppy drunken kiss on her horrified lips. Filly was stunned a moment, before she came up and clawed at his arms. The struggle just seemed to turn him on more.  
  
Knuckles, controlled himself enough it seemed to pull her screaming out into the main part of the warehouse, where the rest of the men sat, leering sickeningly at her. "She remember's me boss." Cleveland just leered drunkenly at Filly, raising his open beer in Knuckles direction, "Then by all means proceed." Cleveland was generous in victory.  
  
Knuckle's demonic smile grew wide as he kissed her again. forcing her down on the ground, "you may have got away last time, but now I have to punish for that as well." Knuckles seemed to remember her attack so he laid his whole body on her's rendering it useless, with his added wait, and the fear clenching her whole body.  
  
Filly realized with horror what he planned to do, and he planned to do it in front of the whole group of men. Filly struggled anew, fiercely and fiery, in a gypsy bold anger. Knuckles groaned as one of her struggling limbs hit him hard enough to hurt.  
  
They other men laughed cruelly as his big palm came down on her face, not twice or thrice but four times. He suddenly ripped her beautiful party clothes, leaving them in tatter's as his gaze swept over her lily white frame.  
  
Filly lost all fight then and sobbed brokenly, excepting horrifically her punishment, and knowing it would kill her. She had failed she couldn't protect herself how could she protect her cousin.  
  
Knuckles kisses got sloppier and more fevered. The fact that she was crying seemed to insense him and he slapped her again and again, telling her to stop, and that he knew what she wanted. Filly sobbed louder she felt utterly helpless.  
  
Suddenly there was a a crash and a commotion going on in the room. Knuckles stopped his assault and looked up, swearing like a sailor as he was bodily reefed up off Filly. Filly gasped as her shuddering tears racked her body and she turned on her side curling up tightly.  
  
Filly's truamtized mind remembered her cousin and she got up weakly and stumbled into the room. She looked around and couldn't find her in the office. Filly choked and fell to the ground. she held herself tightly her salty tears falling to the floor.  
  
Suddenly a large hand fell on her shouler and Filly swung out wildly, blindly, in a panic she clawed and thrashed, instead of being beaten she was pulled into a tight embrace, and her brother spoke quietly soothing her as she had before soothed Caddy.  
  
Filly realising that she was safe, cried out in a hysterical delight, wrapping her badly bruised arm around his waist and hugging him tightly. Bingles held his sobbing sister tightly hoping that she was safe. If she wasn't he would kill the person that hurt her.  
  
Finally her sobs died down. Bingles gentle lead her from the room, into the arms of, Flame and Shady. They both put arms around her waist and lead for slowly out of the warehouse.  
  
While she walked weakly to the door, Filly saw, Cleveland and Mush going at each other, she saw Skittery and Knuckles fighting, Bingles and one of the other men, and Lily and July on another, Race was going after a 3rd guy and Spot was beating Harry senseless.   
  
Caddy saw, 'Nix and Patch helping Caddy out of the warehouse and sighed in relieve. Shady and Flame led her out the door and then walked her quickly to the Manhatten boarding house which was near by.  
  
When they got her up the stairs and sat her on Patch's bunk with Caddy on Filly's old bunk which was now hers. The girls milled around silently not sure what to do. Filly got off Patches bed and went to seat with her cousin.  
  
Caddy smiled through her tears and both girls hugged each other tightly. Filly had forgotten about her torn clothes and it wasn't until the boy and the other girl came up stairs that she remembered.  
  
Skittery had a black eye and Bingles was holding his stomach, Race was unharmed, and Spot was victorious and cocky. Mush was the last one to come in and he was silent the remance of his anger still floating over him.  
  
Caddy looked at him slightly afraid that he would think less of her now that he knew the whole story. Mush, watched by all the Manhatten newsies and Spot, walked to Caddy he bent down to look in her eye's before saying, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you the first time around." Caddy burst into tears and Mush cradled her in his arms gently.  
  
Filly smiled, Caddy was right she did love him and Mush obviously loved her. The silence that had engulfed the group was suddenly pierced with a whistle from Jack and then boisterous laughter and grateful thanks.  
  
Lily walked over to Filly, offering her a dressing gown instead of her torn clothes. Filly smiled a slightly smail thanking her and then heard to the bathroom to scrub herself clean.  
  
She finally emerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later. It seemed that the otehrs had taken the party down stair by all the noise that was coming from down there. Meanwhile in the bunk room, Mush and Caddy were talking quietly and hadn't noticed Filly.  
  
Filly crept silently out of the room not wanting to disturb them, she went out the window and up the stairs. Finally she made it to the roof, and turned to look out at the city.   
  
It was beautiful by night, all the lights lit up and the silence from the streets below. Filly could sit there for hours and never tire of the view. But as it happened she only sat there for about 5 minutes.  
  
Filly feet were dangling over the edge of the building as the door behind her was opened, Filly tensed into a ready position and turned around slowly. She saw Skittery standing with the door open unsure wheather to come out or not.  
  
Filly sighed in relieve and dropped her guard, she turned back around her long hair swishing softly behind her. She continued to look out at the city until Skittery came and sat beside her.  
  
Filly looked down when Skittery finally spoke, "what happened Filly?" Filly continued to look down bring her knee's to her chest before saying softly, "I don't know. One minute I was talking to Harry the next I woke up with Caddy in that office." Filly shuddered.  
  
Skittery looked at her blankly and slowly took off his coat and layed it gently on her shoulders. Then he turned her head to face him, a serious, hurt look on his face. "Not with that......... with us?" It was Filly's turn to stare blankly.  
  
Skittery explained, "I kissed you and you ran away from me. I was sure that you liked me. I thought I could see it in your eye's. Then when I kissed you you turned and ran to Harry."  
  
Filly looked ashamed, "I went to the party with him, I thought I should explain what had happened, I didn't want him to think that I was cheating on him when we had just at that mometn started going out. He deserved a explanation."  
  
Skittery looked stunned and his face hardened as he asked her, "what would your explanation have been." His face lit was anger, "That it was a one off thing, that I forced myself on you, that you didn't like it?" He scorned the thought viciously.  
  
"You know you liked it just as much as I did. Even if you don't love me I know that you desire me it was in the kiss." Then with that he yanked her off the ledge and stood her of the ground pulling her in for a punishing kiss.  
  
Yet when their lips met it was softly and filled with desire. Again Filly couldn't protest, not after she had been dreaming of them like this for a year. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him tight the events of the night having been wiped from her mind.  
  
Finally Skittery broke the kiss, leaning his head agianst her forehead and whispering, "You can't deny it now. you don't kiss someone like that if you don't feel something for them." Then before she could answer he kissed her again, that kiss having the same affect on Filly as the last one.  
  
Skittery broke off again and looked down into her wide deep set green eye's, with his soul wrenching heart stealing brown ones. He spoke again, "I've loved you from the moment I set eye's on you. That's why I followed you that night, not just to give you your bracelet back, I just wanted to see something of yours. Your home.  
  
"When you attacked me with the plunger I knew then that I loved you beyond words and I had to find a way to make us friends. But even then you seemed so cold and distant. Then I decided to stay and fight for you and you moved to Brooklyn. At least you spent half the day with us so I could see you once in a while.  
  
"Filly look I'm not asking for your undieing love I just want a chance to show you how much I need you in my life. Tonight when I burst in at the warehouse, I wanted to kill that bastard that was making you cry, and I wanted to hold you and comfort you. But when I had finished with him you were gone and then we got home and you were so distant. In fact I came up here tonight to decide what to do." Skittery finished the sincerity of his words shining in his eye's.  
  
Filly was finding it almost to hard to handle. "What about Owl." Filly asked numbly. Skittery frowned and said, "She is going out with Jack." Filly shook her head, "but you were going out with her?" Skittery smiled and nodded, "yeah she made me forget about you, she was so sweet and caring, I'd still be going out with her but she said that she knew that my heart didn't belong to her and she needed to find someone's who did."  
  
Filly looked down at the ground thinking."I loved you ever since I brushed your hair back from your eye's at Tibby's the day after I met you. I didn't believe in life at first sight. I thought it was impossible. So I thought it was just a crush because you had saved my life.  
  
So I went to live in Brooklyn to try and get you off my mind, but it didn't work and I just missed you more and more. So when Harry asked me to Medda's I thought it would be a perfect oppurtunity to get over you, but then you kissed me. That's all I've been able to think about ever since, well bar one or 2 things," Filly grimaced.  
  
Skittery looked at her stunned, "You loved me then? so we have wasted a year that we could have had together because we didn't have the guts to tell each other how we truly felt." Skittery stared at her in wonderment.  
  
Filly nodded back a smile starting to form slowly. Skittery held open his arms and she walked willingly into them. he folded her in close to his chest hoping never to let her go and finally Filly asked quietly, "Does this mean you're a couple?" Skittery just laughed and kissed her gently. Her answer was in his kiss and it was there everytime they kissed.  
  
  



End file.
